


when viktor gets home late

by thishasbeencary



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary
Summary: Every time Viktor came home after Yuuri, he came home to his fiancé doing something new, always wanting to surprise him. Or maybe just bored. But if it was boredom, what was Yuuri being so secretive about?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some living together in St. Petersburg shenanigans.
> 
> Pls correct the Russian if it's awful. It's all from Google. Not all from Google Translate, but I know 0 Russian.  
> This fic was a fight between me and my computer over whether or not Russian existed. I don't know if I was really victorious.
> 
> Come grab me on tumblr at [yoyoplisetsky](https://yoyoplisetsky.tumblr.com/) (yoi side blog) or [cary-onmywaywardson](https://cary-onmywaywardson.tumblr.com/) to be friends. Or to tell me to write. Or both.

There were a variety of reasons that Viktor had gotten home later than Yuuri. Some included that Yakov liked to keep him at the rink late, or he was at a competition Yuuri wasn’t allowed to come to, or he had a meeting, or he was going on a quick errand since Yuuri couldn’t nearly as easily leave the apartment and come back quickly, since he couldn’t really read the street signs. Every time Viktor came home after Yuuri, he came home to his fiancé doing something new, always wanting to surprise him. Or maybe just bored.

One day, Viktor and Yuuri had been given access to the rink first, so their practice ended much before Viktor’s did with Yakov, so Yuuri walked home without him. Viktor texted when his practice was over, planning on stopping by the store and picking up some takeout for dinner, because they were both exhausted. Yuuri didn’t answer, but he didn’t always answer, often doing something else.

When Viktor got home, though, it was clear why Yuuri hadn’t answered. His fiancé was sitting on the floor in the living room (not even on the couch, on the _floor_ ), his head pillowed against Makkachin’s body, fast asleep. Makkachin seemed to be asleep as well, and Viktor smiled at them, setting his things down, putting the groceries away quietly and setting their food onto the table before walking out, leaning down to Yuuri.

Before he shook the two awake, he took out his phone and snapped a quick picture (‘Looks like he was too tired to stay up for me <3’ he captioned it as he posted it on Instagram). After the picture was posted, Viktor leaned down to kiss Yuuri softly, pulling away to watch him blink his eyes open sleepily, looking up in confusion.

“Oh! You’re home!” Yuuri sat up, startling Makkachin awake as well, though immediately reaching out to run a soothing hand through the poodle’s fur, smiling up at Viktor. “I’m sorry. I was waiting up for you, but practice ran late, didn’t it?”

“I got us food.” Viktor kissed Yuuri again, offering him his hands to help him up, and Yuuri nodded enthusiastically, standing up and leaning into Viktor as the older skater put his arm around his waist, leading him to the table.

Yuuri scooted his chair close to Viktor’s so that he was able to lean against him as they ate, still clearly exhausted. “Did we practice too hard today?” Viktor questioned, and Yuuri shrugged.

“No worse than usual. I was busy when I got back, too, though.” The words were soft, matched with Yuuri pressing his face into Viktor’s side, half asleep again already.

“Busy with what?”

“Nothing important.” Yuuri paused, adding after a moment. “Just talking to my family. They were telling me about business and stuff.”

It felt like a lie, but Viktor didn’t really want to question it. If he wasn’t telling the truth, he probably had reason not to.

So Viktor chose not to be suspicious, and the next time he came home after Yuuri, it was because Yakov had scheduled a late dinner for himself and a few other skaters, which Yuuri didn’t have to come to (and chose not to because he’d been to one dinner with the Russian team and chosen to never go again. Viktor didn’t blame him, he wished he had that option).

This time, Viktor stepped in, knowing how late it was, and was glad to see that Yuuri was not curled up on the floor. Viktor hung his jacket up and walked back to the bedroom, and there was Yuuri, sprawled out over the bed, with Makkachin laying at his feet. The way they were laying, Viktor would have to wake Yuuri up to be able to get into bed with him, so he chose to get completely ready for bed before he did that.

Well, okay, first he chose to take a picture (‘What about me? :(‘ was the caption he chose for this one), and then he chose to get ready for bed. He changed out of his suit quietly, taking a quick shower before walking back into the bedroom, where Yuuri’d shoved the blanket off of himself and –

Oh.

He was wearing Viktor’s shirt.

Viktor stared at his fiancé and dog for a long time, deliberating what exactly he was going to do to wake them up before just walking to his side of the bed, brushing his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri awoke after a few moments, looking up at Viktor before blinking.

“Oh, sorry.” He immediately curled up to his side, and Viktor laughed, climbing into bed and setting his arms around Yuuri.

“Why are you apologizing?” Viktor rolled his eyes, feeling Makkachin adjusting to be more comfortable at the foot of their bed as Yuuri turned to face him.

“I fell asleep without you again. I was trying to stay up, but it was just – “ Yuuri yawned, shrugging. “It got late.”

“You don’t need to stay awake for me.”

“I know, I just… like to.” Yuuri wouldn’t make eye contact, and Viktor smiled.

Instead of responding, he kissed Yuuri again, playing with the edge of his shirt. “Sorry.” Yuuri flushed red, pulling away. “I, uh, _well_ , we need to do laundry, and I just grabbed this one, and I thought it was mine at first, so I put it on, but then it was yours, but I didn’t – I mean, um – “

And any suspicion Viktor had a few weeks ago flew out the window, because this was how Yuuri sounded when he lied. He could barely meet Viktor’s eyes, and he turned bright red, and he was adorable. At least… that was how he looked when he was lying about something small and ridiculous. And why would he be lying about something important now?

“I love you.”

“Yeah, me too.” Yuuri kissed him softly.

“ _Yuuri_.” Viktor whined, catching his lips and holding him close. “Say the words, _please_.”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. “I love you too, Viktor.” And then he smiled, still looking embarrassed, burying his face against Viktor’s chest, falling asleep after not much longer.

See, no reason to be suspicious. Yuuri was just allowed to be incredibly exhausted every time that Viktor got home later than he did. It made sense, since they spent all day training, and then Yuuri got home and didn’t have anything else to keep him awake.

He almost forgot how suspicious he’d been the first time until he came home to Yuuri and Yuri sitting on the couch.

See, Viktor had gone to the store after practice when Yuuri called to say that Yuri Plisetsky had shown up unannounced at their apartment (not something strange, Yuri had a key) because he needed more food to feed three of them. He’d run into a friend at the store, though, and was gone much longer than expected.

As he walked got out his key to the apartment, he could hear their conversation.

“You really want to watch this shit?” Viktor had to set the bags of groceries down to figure out where he’d put his key. Wasn’t it in his pocket?

“There’s nothing else on, and we can’t really keep going tonight.” Keep going with what? What had they been doing? Were they watching a new show without him? It wouldn’t be the first time, but it better not be something that Viktor wanted to watch. “Plus, he’ll be home with the food soon.”

“Why do we have to wait for Viktor to eat?” Okay, seriously, where the fuck was his key?

“Because he should be home soon.”

“Where the hell is he? We could’ve basically finished tonight if I’d known he’d take this long!” Wait – finished _what_?

“I didn’t know he’d take this long! And I had to put it away before he got here, because otherwise he’d find out.” Viktor stood frozen in the hallway, his key forgotten. What was Yuuri doing that he had to hide from Viktor? Why did Yurio know? What was Yurio allowed to know that Viktor wasn’t?

“I don’t get why I have to help you with this shit anyway. Does he even know about your little secret?” Okay, now Viktor’s heart was pounding, and his hand was frozen where he had been about to knock on the door. Yuuri was keeping a _secret_ that Yuri was helping with. What was it? Holy shit, what was Yuuri doing, why couldn’t Viktor know, was he going to move away? Did he want to leave? Did he hate Russia and Viktor? “Did he _die_ on his way back from the store?”

“It’s not a secret if he knows, Yuri!” Yuuri sounded exasperated, like he’d had this talk before. “I already told you, I’d tell him after Europeans. That’s enough time.”

Yuuri was planning on breaking his heart after Europeans? Sure, there were more positive things that could actually be happening, but that was definitely the only option, right? Why else would he hide it from Viktor so thoroughly? “For fuck’s sake, I’m just going to get him myself!”

 _Shit_ , that was his cue. Viktor picked up the bags, running a hand through his hair to make it look like he’d just come in through the front door, and knocked. Yuuri answered, smiling at him brightly like he was hiding nothing (so it was big. It wasn’t some small secret. He couldn’t lie about small things). “I must have forgotten my key, I’m sorry! I ran into someone at the store.” He leaned in to kiss Yuuri, who kissed him back like nothing was up.

Viktor’s heart was breaking _now_. He forced a smile onto his face, and called Yuri into the kitchen to help him cook, letting Yuuri sit alone in the living room. What was he planning to tell Viktor?

A few weeks later, he made up a sponsorship dinner to have a reason to come home later, to try to catch Yuuri in the act of whatever he was doing. He had his key out and ready when he came to the door, but there were voices again.

“я люблю тебя?” Viktor’s heart stopped, because Yuuri had just confessed his love to _someone_ in Russian. His _fiancé_. Just told someone. He loved them. In _Russian_.

“Why couldn’t you pick someone else to do this to?” He heard Yuri groan, and Viktor immediately burst through the door, to see the two… playing a board game?

Was Yuuri secretly dating Yuri? No, see, okay, that was ridiculous, because Yuri was so much younger than Yuuri and neither of them had ever shown interest in each other, and even in Viktor’s frantic terrified mind, that wasn’t a real possibility. But, then why was Yuuri saying that? In Russian, for that matter?

Yuuri looked at Viktor in confusion, but smiled after a moment. “We’re almost done. You can play the next round if you want to!” He reached out, scooting over to make space for Viktor to sit beside him, and Viktor walked over, bringing his arms around Yuuri, who immediately leaned into his touches, like nothing was up.

Maybe it _was_ nothing. Maybe Yuuri was just learning how to say it so he could tell Viktor.

 _Oh._ Was that it? Why had it taken multiple visits from Yurio to only learn three words, though?

A few days later, when Viktor was cleaning up the main room before he had to leave for Europeans (which he was now dreading, because whatever Yuuri had wanted to tell him was coming after Europeans), he found a crumbled up piece of paper, and picked it up in confusion.

There were Russian letters on it, some more practiced, clearly by someone who had been writing it their whole life (he recognized Yuri’s handwriting), and some more shaky, but getting better as the page progressed (Yuuri’s?).

Wait.

Was all of his suspicion for nothing? Was Yuri teaching Yuuri Russian, and _that_ was their big secret?

Holy shit, that would mean that when he heard Yuuri telling Yuri that he loved him, he _was_ practicing for Viktor. Viktor immediately shoved the paper back where he’d found it, refusing to look at the rest of the words on the page, refusing to ruin Yuuri’s surprise.

Viktor’s plane back from Europeans ran late, and Viktor sat in misery, because he knew what happened when he came home late. When he came late, and Yuri wasn’t around to keep him entertained, Yuuri fell asleep. And not that he was supposed to know, but he knew that Yuuri had a surprise for him, so he couldn’t come home to his fiancé being asleep, because that really wouldn’t be fair.

It took nearly an hour more than he thought that it was going to to get back to Russia, and he set the key into the lock, expecting to come back to an empty apartment, with fiancé and dog fast asleep, but he was met with… candlelight?

He stepped into the apartment to see dinner set up on the table, and Yuuri dressed up nicely (not a suit or anything, but he was still dressed _nicely_ for how late it was and just being in their apartment). The table also was decorated with a few candles, and Viktor stood there in shock, looking at Yuuri.

“Как поживаешь?” The syllables were halting, but still easy to understand, and Viktor responded with ease.

“прекрасно, Спасибо. а ты как?” He then proceeded to go into a rant in Russian about how awful his plane was, sort of forgetting the fact that this was _Yuuri_ he was talking to, and he – knew more than just how to say I love you?

Yuuri was staring at him in shock, a small laugh escaping his mouth before he struggled through the next phrase that Yurio must have taught him, apparently expecting this exact reaction, “я только чуть-чуть говорю по-русски, Виктор.”

Viktor still beamed, walking forward to kiss him deeply, ignoring the food that was set on the table to give all of his attention to his fiancé.

“Tell me everything you know.” He begged, kissing Yuuri again, so incredibly pleased to hear the man that he loved speaking his native language.

“I only know one more phrase.” Yuuri turned bright red, and Viktor _knew_ what it was, and he wanted to hear it, so badly.

“Tell me.” Viktor begged, kissing Yuuri deeper this time, looking at him with begging eyes.

“I – um – я люблю тебя.” It was much more practiced than his other phrases, and Viktor beamed.

“You’re wonderful.”

“I’ve been learning with Yurio – “ Apparently he felt the need to explain himself.

Viktor flushed red, ducking his head down. “I know.”

“You… know?” Yuuri looked up at him, confused.

“I heard you through the door a few times. I thought you were going to leave me. And then I heard you tell him you loved him and I was confused, but I knew that you wouldn’t leave me for Yurio. And then I found your notes!” Viktor grinned widely, and Yuuri flushed red.

“Is that why you were acting that suspicious for a week?” Yuuri breathed out, relieved? Why was he relieved when Viktor was the one who thought that he was going to run away?

“… yes.”

“You could have asked me, Viktor, if you already knew that much.”

Viktor chose not to continue that conversation, and instead chose to repeat a phrase that he knew Yuuri knew: “я люблю тебя.” He leaned in to kiss Yuuri again, and Yuuri tried to push him away.

“Viktor, dinner!” Yuuri gasped out a laugh, and Viktor rolled his eyes.

“Dinner can wait. We’ll warm it up.”

“It won’t taste as good warm.”

“I don’t care. I just won a gold medal and my fiancé told me he loved me in my own language and I want to make out with him now.” Viktor demanded, causing more laughter from Yuuri.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Yuuri gave in. Dinner was, in fact, very cold when they finally returned to it. Neither of them really cared.

Later that night, after dinner, when they were curled up in bed again, Yuuri spoke up quietly, “I’d like for you to teach me more Russian. Yurio was fine, but… I’d like to learn from you. I only learned that from him so I could surprise you.”

Viktor smiled. “I’d be happy to teach you.”

“And… I was thinking…” Yuuri trailed off, looking embarrassed to even suggest whatever it was, so Viktor raised his eyebrows in interest. “Um, maybe… I could… teach you some Japanese, too? For when we visit my family?”

And something about it, whether it was Yuuri offering to teach him, or Yuuri admitting that he wanted Viktor to see his family again, or the idea of knowing something so important to Yuuri, was so so amazing.

Viktor kissed Yuuri again. And they didn’t show up to practice the next day.

(Yakov didn’t bother to call, because apparently Yuuri had planned that, too. Honestly, his fiancé was amazing.)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the few Russian phrases even though translations are probably decently clear through context:  
> я люблю тебя - I love you  
> Как поживаешь? - How are you?  
> прекрасно, Спасибо - Fine, thanks.  
> а ты как? - and you?  
> я только чуть-чуть говорю по-русски, Виктор - I just speak a little Russian, Viktor.  
>    
> Thanks so much for all of your support in every way on this and my other fics <3 Love you! Remember to come find me on tumblr if you want me.


End file.
